1989 Stanley Cup Finals
The 1989 Stanley Cup Final was contested between the Calgary Flames and the Montreal Canadiens, the top two teams during the 1988-89 NHL season. It is also the most recent time that the Finals series was played entirely in Canada, and was the second time in the decade that the Canadiens and Flames met in the Finals. The Flames defeated the Canadiens in six games to win their first and as of 2017, only Stanley Cup. The winning goal in game six was scored by Doug Gilmour. They became the first team to win a Stanley Cup after relocating as they had begun life as the Atlanta Flames in 1972. Since then, four more teams have accomplished this feat: the New Jersey Devils (formerly the Kansas City Scouts & Colorado Rockies), the Colorado Avalanche (formerly the Quebec Nordiques), the Dallas Stars (formerly the Minnesota North Stars) and the Carolina Hurricanes (formerly the New England/Hartford Whalers). The Calgary Flames reached the Finals again in 2004, losing to the Tampa Bay Lightning; they had gone that entire span without a single playoff series victory. This was also the second-to-last of eight consecutive Finals where either the Flames or their provincial rival Edmonton Oilers represented Alberta. Both Calgary and Montreal were the only two teams to win the Stanley Cup in the 1980s other than the New York Islanders and the Edmonton Oilers. This was the Canadiens' first defeat in a Finals since 1967. It is also (as of 2016) their most recent defeat; the Canadiens won their most recent Cup in 1993. The defeat was Patrick Roy's only Cup Finals where he was not on the winning side; he went on to win the 1993 Cup with the Canadiens and the 1996 and 2001 Cups with the Avalanche. The 1989 Finals featured two coaches making their first appearances, as Calgary's Terry Crisp faced Montreal's Pat Burns. For Crisp, it was his only appearance, while Burns returned one more time in 2003 where he led the Devils to their third Cup. In the interim between their two matches both teams had replaced their coaches; Crisp was hired to replace Badger Bob Johnson after his departure following the 1987 season while Burns took over for 1986 Cup winning coach Jean Perron after his 1988 firing. For Crisp, this was his third Stanley Cup championship in his career. He had already won two as a player with the Philadelphia Flyers in 1974 and 1975. Following the series, Bob Gainey & Rick Green both retired, while long time defenseman Larry Robinson would sign with the Los Angeles Kings, where he played the final three years of his career. Path to the Finals The Calgary Flames defeated the Vancouver Canucks 4–3, the Los Angeles Kings 4–0 and the Chicago Blackhawks 4–1 to advance to the Final. The Montreal Canadiens defeated the Hartford Whalers 4–0, the Boston Bruins 4–1 and the Philadelphia Flyers 4–2. The Series Co-captain Lanny McDonald scored the second Flames goal in game six which turned out to be the last goal in his Hockey Hall of Fame career because he retired during the following off-season. It was also his only Stanley Cup victory. Doug Gilmour scored two goals in the third period, including the eventual game and Cup winner to cement the victory for the Flames. Al MacInnis won the Conn Smythe Trophy as playoff MVP and at 31 points, he became the first defenceman to lead the NHL in post-season scoring. The Calgary Flames are the only visiting team to have won the Stanley Cup on the Canadiens' home ice. Game Summary Stanley Cup Engraving Centers *17 Jiri Hrdina *25 Joe Nieuwendyk *29 Joel Otto *39 Doug Gilmour Wingers *9 Lanny McDonald (Co-Captain) *24 Jim Peplinski (Co-Captain) *7 Joe Mullen *10 Gary Roberts *11 Colin Patterson *12 Hakan Loob *14 Theoren Fleury (also played center) *19 Tim Hunter (A) *22 Mark Hunter *27 Brian MacLellan Defence *2 Al MacInnis (A) *4 Brad McCrimmon *5 Dana Murzyn *6 Ric Nattress *20 Gary Suter *34 Jamie Macoun *55 Rob Ramage Goaltenders *30 Mike Vernon *31 Rick Wamsley Non-Players *Norman Green (Owner) *Harley Hotchkiss (Owners/Governor) *Norman Kwong (Owner) *Sonia Scurfield (Owner) *Byron Seaman (Owner) *Daryl Seaman (Owner) *Cliff Fletcher (President/General Manager) *Al MacNeil (Asst. General Manager) *Al Coates (Asst. to President) *Terry Crisp (Head Coach) *Doug Risebrough (Asst. Coach) *Tom Watt (Asst. Coach) * Glenn Hall (Goaltending Consultant) *Jim Murray (Trainer) *Al Murray (Asst. Trainer) *Bob Stewart (Equipment Manager) Stanley Cup Engraving * #16 Sergei Pryakhin & #32 Ken Sabourin each played 1 playoff game. They did not play enough regular season games, or in the final to qualify to be on the cup. Pryakhin and Sabourin have Stanley Cup rings. Pryakhin was also included in the team picture. He was first Russian-born trained player to play in the NHL playoffs. *Al MacInnis served as Alternate Captain when one of the two Captains Jim Peplinski, Lanny MacDonald and/or alternate captain Tim Hunter did not play a game during the season. *Vice Presidents Clare Rhysen & Leo Ornest were left off the Stanley Cup, but awarded Stanley Cup Rings. Category:Stanley Cup Finals Category:Calgary Flames Category:Montreal Canadiens